The Key is In The Past
by Callmemaddy
Summary: As Dana and Logan's great grandparents secret affair from 1908 unfolds, Logan and Dana's relationship changes, but for better or worse? Mainly DL. A decent amount ZC. ML. COMPLETE! FINISHED!READ IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!
1. Family Tree Project

**The Key is In The Past**

_A brand NEW story by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101, Dana would still be on the show!

Summary: When Dana and Logan find out that their great grand parents were having an affair, what will happen? DL (of course!) Maybe some ZC

A/N: Since there's only ONE more chapter in What happens in Detention, stays in Detention, you guys get a new story! Enjoy!

**The Key is in The Past...Chapter 1**

Miss Abel's 4th period Spanish class groaned. They were assigned to do a family tree—in Spanish! The tree had to include both sides of the family and FOUR GENERATIONS: Great Grandparents to their generation. Logan, Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, Lola, and Quinn all shared this class and were complaining about the project.  
"The project will on average take about four hours because you need to get pictures. I need it on a poster board because I'm going to hang it up on the walls," Miss Abel continued about the "suckish" project.

Dana was probably the most pissed off, "Doesn't the dinosaur realize that the state basketball semifinals are THIS WEEK?"

Zoey chuckled, "I don't think she noticed."  
"It's cool," Logan was the calmest out of the group, "I will just hire Antonio to do it."  
"Who?" Dana asked.  
"Logan's daddy got Logan an assistant for his birthday. The guy has been following us around everywhere," Chase answered. Michael pointed to Antonio, who was filing some papers at a nearby desk.

Nicole looked behind her and saw Antonio, and, of course, she fell in love with him immediately, "He's SO HOT!"  
"Nicole, is that all you judge a guy by?" Dana asked.

"NO!" Nicole shot at her, "Well, yeah."

"I don't know who my great grandparents are," Lola commented looking at the rubric.

"How do you not know who your great grand parents are? Daniel Reese, the famous producer is on my dad's side," Logan bragged.

Dana stared.

"What?" Logan asked.

Flashback to the year 1908

_Felicity Cruz was an actress, well, an aspiring actress, sort of like Lola. She was always hoping to hit it big, but it felt like it would never come. Her mother was having health issues, and neither her or her mother could afford it. So, Felicity needed to figure out a plan. To begin with, she got a job at Phil's Coffee and Donuts._

_It was her second day on the job as a waitress when her life started calling. Daniel Reese had stepped though the door and sat down at her assigned table! Daniel Reese was the biggest movie producer in town and was married to Diana Reese, the biggest clothing designer of the country, and if he liked her, she could make it big!_

_He was reading a script, "I just don't think she would be right to play the part...I don't want some big-shot actress...I just want someone with...IT," He mumbled to himself._

"_Hi! Welcome to Phil's Coffee and Donuts! My name is Felicity Cruz and I am you're server today," Felicity said in a bubbly voice.  
"Hi, can I get--" Daniel started, but was interrupted by Felicity fumbling though her pockets to get her book.  
When she found it she yelled, "Got it!" But was so nervous she dropped it onto the table.  
Her cheeks turned red, she didn't want to be see as a klutz, "Sorry, so sorry!" Daniel ordered a coffee, but when she brought it, she spilled that too._

_Daniel chuckled, "You're cute, what's your name?"  
"Felicity, remember?" _

"_Oh, right, so Felicity have you ever been interested in acting?" Daniel proposed._

_Felicity was ecstatic, "Oh my god, I would love to be in one of your movies!"  
Little did Felicity know that their relationship would be more than just business._

End Of Flashback

"Did you say Daniel Reese?" Dana asked.  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Logan asked.

Dana didn't respond.  
"What's up with Dana?" Michael asked.

"Something has released a important chemical in Dana's brain telling her--" Quinn tried to answer.  
She was quiet for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, Zoey tried to figure out what was up.

"Just forget it, ok?" Dana snapped._  
I knew my great grandmother had an affair with a famous producer, Daniel something...but the connection never occurred to Dana. Her great grandmother slept around with Logan's great grandpa!_

A/N: Random? Yes. Done? Not even close. Good? You decide...tell me by...

REVIEWING

CallmeMaddy


	2. Misinterpretations

**The Key is in the Past**

_Chapter 2 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Ok, it's only the 2nd chapter, so I'll cut you some slack for not knowing I don't own it...

A/N: Stupid Finals start Tuesday. Steeler/Bronco game Sunday. Root for the Black and Gold! (Steelers!)

**Chapter 2**

After 4th period, the gang had lunch.

"I still can't believe this crappy project for Espanol!" Michael ranted.  
"Relax, Antonio can do yours too," Logan offered, "Hey Antonio! Get over here!" Logan called from the next table, Antonio wasn't allowed to sit with them.  
"Yes, Master Reese?" Antonio asked. He was pathetic.

"You're making him call you master? That's so mean Logan!" Nicole lectured.

"Tony, would you be ok with doing my friend's family tree too?" Logan asked, expecting a yes.

"Absolutely master!"  
Lola rolled her eyes, "Don't take orders from Logan." Nicole was right--Antonio was cute.

--

Nicole went to the library. (A/N: Man-What? Me-LET ME FINISH!) She also went there because of cute guys. She was going to pretend she needed help in Math so some cute guy would help.  
She walked in and saw Antonio.  
"You are just everywhere, aren't you?" Nicole asked him.

Antonio was startled, "Oh, hello. Nicole, right?" Antonio was working on Logan's budget, "51,000, 52,000, thousand," He counted.

"Are you really good in math?" Nicole asked.  
"I guess..."  
"Good, can you spare a moment from helping the king to help me not fail Algebra?" Nicole pleaded.

Antonio smiled. He had a great smile. His teeth were straight and as white as pearls, "I can always help you over the king."  
Nicole blushed.

--

Lunch was about to end and Dana hadn't spoken a word.

"What's wrong with her?" Chase asked.

Mark Delfiggalo (A/N: It means of the figs!) and Quinn walked up, "Hey guys," Quinn blabbered, "There's a dance this Friday, blast from the past."  
"Oh, that's original!" Dana complained.  
"She speaks!" Logan teased.

Dana glared, "I'm going to my room and I expect to be left alone."

--

"A DANCE?" Chase complained to Michael in private, "They aren't matching us up again, are they?" There had only been one dance at PCA since the girls came and Chase obviously didn't enjoy it.

"Nope, which means you have to ask Zoey!" Michael told him.

"No, I don't..." Chase denied.

"Fine, then I guess Glenn Davis will ask her..." Michael taunted.

Chase sighed, "Why are you so mean?"

--

_Flashback_

"_We are doing the movie King Kong," Daniel explained, "We will have the best special effects ever." (A/N: Maybe in 1908...)  
"Ok," Felicity was confused, this was already happening to fast.  
"You are playing the starlet. Here is your script. Know scene one by tomorrow," Daniel commanded._

_He looked at her. She was perfect to play the starlet, so pretty, witty, and smart. She was exactly what he was looking for...in both business and in love. _

_Felicity was much prettier than his wife, Diana, and nicer too...although he was attracted to her at this point, he knew he could control his temptations or so he thought._

END FLASHBACK

--  
Dana dialed her mom, "Hey mom. It's me, Dana."  
"Sweetie, how are you? How are things with that boy, Logan?" Her mom asked.  
"Mom! I do not like Logan. I just have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"You know your grandma Felicity," Dana started, "What was the producer who she had an affair with?"  
"Why the curiosity?" Her mom wanted to know.

"It's for a school project," Dana answered.

"He produced the original _King Kong_ movie, Daniel Reese, I believe."

"No. Fking. Way."  
"Dana, language!" Her mom warned.

"Sorry, bye mom!" Dana hung up. There was a knock on the door. "What did I say about not being disturbed."  
It was Logan. "Reminder to Self: Lock Door," Dana said, disgusted.

"Oh, hush. What was with lunch today, you were so...not Dana..." Logan asked.

"It's nothing!" Dana lied.  
"It's something all right. It all started in 4th period. What happened?"  
"It's nothing!" Dana repeated and added, "And even if it was something, you'd be the last to know."

"Why does it involve me?"   
"Possibly..." Dana answered.

Logan read her wrong, "I knew you couldn't resist me." Logan tried to kiss Dana.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dana screamed, "EW! I DON'T LIKE YOU! GET OUT!"

--

A/N: There's a point to the THEME of the Blast from the Past Dance. FYI. Oh, and yes, I know the original King Kong was made in like the 1940s, but I don't care! It's perfect!

Review.

CallmeMaddy


	3. It's About Keeping Your Job

**The Key is in the Past**

_By CallmeMaddy...Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: :( Nope.

A/N: Awesome news (Well, for me anyway!) I HAVE TICKETS TO SUPERBOWL XL! Yes, yours truly will be at the game rooting for Pittsburgh! I get to miss three days of school too! Yay me! I'll try to write there, but I'll probably won't because I'm in the middle of STEELER HISTORY! Anywho, you don't care.

**Chapter 3**

Zoey looked at the flyer:  
_PCA's First BLAST FROM THE PAST DANCE!  
- _**THIS FRIDAY! In PCA's North Gym...** -

_Buy your tickets now! Only 10 dollars!_

"What a lame idea," Zoey told Chase, "There's no way in hell I'm going."  
Chase looked a bit disappointed, "But it'll be fun!" Chase was planning on asking her.

"I dunno, remember the last dance we had?" Zoey shuddered at the thought of her and Glenn Davis.  
"Yeah, but WE ARE picking this time," Chase reminded her.  
"But who would what to ask _me?_" Zoey asked. (A/N: Rolled eyes...IDIOT!)

"You're sounding like Nicole," Chase joked. _Should I ask her?  
_The bell rang. "Zoey, do you wanna--" Chase began.

"Can we talk later, need to go to Bio," Zoey said, distracted.

--

"EW! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Dana screamed at Logan, who just tried to kiss her. Sure, he used his catchphrase 'Wanna make out?' a lot on her, but now he just started kissing her. And with this much on her mind!

She pushed him off. Then kicked him.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Jeez Dana, stop being such a tease."  
Dana rolled her eyes, "Logan, do you sense anger in my face?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Maybe..." Logan avoided the question.

Dana glared, "You, Logan, are a piece of work..."  
"Do you sense you should stop talking?"  
Logan smiled, "So what really was going on a lunch today?"

"Nothing," Dana hesitated.

"You know I'm going to get it out of you someway or another..." Logan taunted.

Dana grabbed her bag, "Basketball practice, you coming?"  
"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"You have a brain, figure it out," Dana said, "Wait, strike that! You don't have a brain."  
"So you should tell me," Logan said, using her own words against her.

"Bye," Dana walked out the door.  
"YES! NOW I RAID YOUR ROOM AND FIND ALL OF YOUR SECRETS!" Logan yelled, loud enough for Dana to hear.  
Dana went back in and dragged him out, "Now we are SO late!"

--

"RTDs are simple: rate times time equals distance," Antonio explained, "All you have to is plug in the formula."  
"Uh-huh," Nicole pretended to understand, but was really devoting her attention to whether or not she had lettuce stuck in her teeth or a booger hanging from her nose.

"So why don't you do a problem and see if you can do it?" Antonio asked.

"Um, ok." She didn't get very far, she got about as far as a baby performing rocket science. Three words: Not going to happen.

Lola walked into the library, "Oh hey Antonio. Hey Nicole."

"Hey," Antonio responded.

"Antonio, Logan's looking for you. He's at basketball practice," Lola told him.

Antonio gathered his stuff, "Well, it's been fun Nicole. Thanks Lola."  
He started to walk out the door, "Hey Lola, where's the basketball practice held?"  
"Come on," Lola smiled, "I'll show you."  
That left Nicole alone _Why did he ask LOLA and not ME?_

--

"Alright, where's my team?" Coach Phelps yelled. Everyone on the team minus Logan and Dana were there.

"Brooks, Matthews where are your friends?" He asked, impatient.

"Dana is sick?" Zoey covered.

"Are you lying to me Brooks? I swear if you're pulling on over me, you'll--" Coach was interrupted.  
"We are here!" Dana ran in.

"And ready to practice," Logan finished.

"Good because you two just brought the team one mile on the track!" There was much groaning. Usually, in practice, you never had to run. Not today.

--

_Flashback_

"_Ok, from the top," Daniel Reese said, rather annoyed, "Felicity, please try to get this right."  
"Sorry, sir," Felicity said, in fear of being fired._

"_A trip around to our miraculous shooting destination!" The guy playing the producer said.  
Silence.  
"Felicity, that's your line!"  
"Oh, sorry, um...where--" Felicity started her line._

"_THAT'S IT! CUT! FELICITY! I NEED TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE!" Daniel yelled._

_Felicity was nervous, she was about to be fired. How could she afford her mother's surgery now? She knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Daniel called._

"_I'm sorry I promise I'll get the line!" Felicity cried._

"_Hush, it's not about that..." Daniel assured her._

"_Then what is it about?" Felicity asked._

"_I have a question, are you seeing anyone?"_

_Felicity was appalled, "What about your wife?"  
"It's not about her..." Daniel kissed her, "It's about keeping your job."_

_END FLASHBACK_

A/N: Well, that's chapter 3.Blame the writer's block.

_**Pittsburgh's going to the Superbowl! (As am I!)**_


	4. Two Inches Away

1**The Key is in the Past**

_By CallmeMaddy...Chapter 4_

Disclaimer: If only...

A/N: I GOT IT! I KNOW WHERE TO TAKE IT! IT'S ONLY BEEN 334 DAYS! HA! YOU NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD CONTINUE! (I didn't either)

**Chapter 4: Two Inches Away**

_Flashback to 1908:_

"_It's about keeping your job," Daniel said, kissing her again._

_Felicity gulped, "I don't know...what if..."_

"_Sh..." Daniel said._

_Felicity swallowed and kissed him back._

_END FLASHBACK_

_--_

"Hot styles, every shoe, every color..." Lola sang Hannah Montana's _Best of Both Worlds._ (A/N: I don't own that either. Don't ask!)

Nicole barged into the dorm room, "LOLA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"What?" Lola asked, "Why are you screaming?" Lola asked.. Nicole was mad. Real mad.

"I think you know!" Nicole yelled.

"No. I really don't..." Lola said honestly.

"Antonio! Do you like him?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Lola said, openly, "Why?"

"YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM!" Nicole barked.

"Why not?"Lola asked.

"'Cause I like him!" Nicole told her.

"Nicole, you like every hot guy!" Lola pointed out.

"But I like Antonio more!" She yelled.

"So why do you get to like him?" Lola yelled back, "I like him just as much."

"DO NOT!" Nicole yelled.

"DO TOO!" Lola screamed.

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

Zoey walked in, "Guys, what's going on?" The two Antonio-crazed girls started screaming, so Zoey couldn't understand, "Woah! Woah! One at a time."

"ME FIRST!" Nicole and Lola yelled at the same time.

Antonio walked in, "Hey girls. Any of you seen Logan?"

"ANTONIO! TELL NICOLE YOU LIKE ME!"

"NO, ANTONIO! YOU LOVE ME, NICOLE!"

Zoey walked out, "Good luck!"

Antonio looked confused, "You both like me?"

"Yeah, so tell Lola you like me!"

"Nicole, Lola, you're both great girls...but I have a girlfriend."

--

Zoey went to the guys' room. Logan and Michael were out, so it was just Chase and Zoey.

"Mind if I hang in here for a bit. Lola and Nicole are fighting..." Zoey asked.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"I'm actually not quite sure..." Zoey told him.

"Wanna play some Play Station?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Zoey agreed.

"SO," Chase started, "The...uh...Blast to the Past Dance...still not going?"

"Well...there's this guy..."

"A guy?" Chase sounded worried, "Did he ask you?"

"What?" Zoey asked, "No, I just want him to ask. But it doesn't matter. The guy's so shy he'll never ask. I can't ask him. I mean...come on. Sometimes it feels like everything I want is two inches away." Zoey meant this as a hint, like Chase, you're are fricken' two inches away, get a clue. Chase, of course, didn't see it like that.

"Excuse me," Chase said, "I need to use the bathroom..."

Chase walked into the bathroom and took out his phone, "Michael? I can't ask her! I was going to, but–"

"Woah...buddy...slow down. Explain."

"Zoey likes another guy."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

There was a moment of silence, "Sorry, dude. I'm heading back. It's going to be cool."

--

Dana was researching in the library about her family history. She started talking to herself, "So here, it says that–"

"Whatcha reading, Cruz?" It was Logan.

Dana tried to block the book, but Logan was to fast, "The original king kong, huh? Why are you looking at that?"

"I'm a fan," Dana lied.

"My great grand daddy produced that movie."

"I know."

"He told me all these stories about the set. Like how he had an affair with his true love, or so he says, Felicity something."

"Cruz," Dana told him.

"Yeah, her. Well, they were in love. But–"

"Society kept them apart," Dana interrupted.

"Yeah! How'd you know that?" Logan asked.

Dana didn't answer.

"Dana? How'd you?" He paused, "_NO! _She's your..."

"Great grandmother..." Dana finished.

A/N: Now wasn't that worth the wait? The good news is this will be updated way faster 344 days. Hopefully very soon! REVIEW!


	5. Ashamed

1**Key is in the Past **

_CallmeMaddy...Chapter 5_

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so overrated

A/N: Here we go. ZC, DL, ML

**Key is in the Past...Chapter 5**

Lola almost choked on her words, "You have a...girlfriend?"

Nicole's face fell.

"Her name is Sabrina," Antonio took out a picture.

"Why is she so fat?" Nicole asked. Lola nudged her.

"Sabrina? Oh, she's pregnant," he answered.

"But you're only–" Lola was interrupted.

"25. I'm 25 and ready to settle down. I can't be dating 16-year-olds. I'm sorry girls."

"That's ok," Nicole shook it off, "I never liked you much anyway. Only Lola did. I was just pretending to make a guy in my English class jealous."

"Right. Well, I'm going to get going," Antonio left.

Lola turned to Nicole and gave her a hug, "Let's never fight over a boy again!"

A boy knocked on the door, "Hey, I'm Jimmy. I'm new here, can one of you show me around?"

Nicole jumped up, "Mine!"

Lola rolled her eyes as Nicole left. She got over boys so quickly. She sighed and hummed a sad tune. It didn't seem like any guy would replace Antonio. A tear fell down her face.

Michael walked in, "Hey Lola, I was on my way to see Chase–Oh my god! What's wrong?"

"Antonio...girlfriend...pregnant...Nicole...Jimmy..." She said sobbing.

"Ok, I'm not sure what that means, but give me a hug," He hugged her, "See doesn't that feel better?"

Lola smiled, "Thanks Michael. You're the best guy friend a girl can have."

Michael smelled her hair, "Strawberries and creme?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Uh...nothing," Michael wasn't about to tell Lola that he sniffs her hair like Chase does to Zoey. Because they are both too lame to say they are in love with the girls.

--

Chase walked back into his dorm.

"So," Zoey asked, "You asking anybody to the dance?"

"I was, but...no," Chase said.

Zoey sighed, "Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And, depending on your answer we can either forget about it or nevermind..."

"Sure..." Chase said, confused.

Zoey took a deep breath, "Do you like me? Because everyone says you do. And I've been waiting two years for you to ask me out. I've dropped so many hints that I swear I could have flashed a bright pink neon sign and you wouldn't–" Zoey's speech was interrupted by Chase's lips.

"Would you go to the Blast from the Past with me?" Chase asked. Zoey nodded and he kissed her again.

--

_FLASHBACK_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had an Affair with Daniel Reese. I helped him commit adultery. What if I get caught? The worse part is I'm not doing it for my job or my mother. I'm doing it because I love him. If society ever found out, we would both be ruined. After, the movie is finished, Mr. Reese promises to run away with me. To divorce Diana. Until then, our lust is a secret. _

_Forever yours,_

_Felicity._

_End Flashback_

--

"I don't understand," Logan said, "Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?"

"Since Miss Abel assigned the family tree and I didn't see any point in telling you!"

"No point? Dana, our great grand parents were lovers. You sort of need to tell people that. I mean if she had gotten pregnant, we'd be related!" Logan shouted.

"Frankly, I don't know what Felicity saw in you Reeses!" Dana insulted.

"What so your ashamed that your great grandmother was in love with a Reese?" Logan asked.

"No!" She said quickly and paused, "I'm ashamed I'm following in her footsteps."


	6. Tombstone

**The Key is in the Past**

_Chapter 6...by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101, Nicole and Dana would totally still be on the show.

A/N: Happy Holidays. The great grandparents are dead.

**Key is in the Past**

"I'm ashamed I'm following in her footsteps," Dana admitted. She paused, "I got to go." She jumped on her Jet-X and left. Logan saw her turn on her signal and turn out of the parking lot.

"Oh man," He leaned against the wall, "What am I going to do now?" He looked around and saw Nicole. Nicole was with that new guy, Jimmy.

"NICOLE! I need a huge favor," Logan asked.

"Not now, Logan." She signaled to Jimmy, "I'm with a friend."

"Nicole, I need to borrow your Jet-X," Logan told her, "Please."

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"That's really not important at all. But if I don't have it within the next three seconds, I'll–" he paused, "I'll explain later."

She held out her keys.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He turned to Jimmy, "You have a good one." Then he ran off.

–

"So," Michael told Lola, "Now, that you're all happy and...happy, I gotta go check on Chase. He's all upset about Zoey. What else is new?"

"You are just full of cheer today, aren't you?" Lola joked.

Michael smiled and headed towards the door.

"Michael?" Lola stopped him, "Thanks."

Michael smiled again, "Welcome."

He shut the door.

Lola lied down on her bed, "He is so cute!"

Michael opened the door, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"No!" Lola yelled quickly. Michael left...again.

--

_Flashback_

**Los Angeles Times (Front Page)**

_Sunday, July 7, 1908_

**DISASTER! Hollywood Producer Has Affair**

_Daniel Reese, Hollywood's number 1 producer, currently working on King Kong, has been caught having an affair with Felicity Cruz. Felicity is playing the Starlet in the movie. Reese is married the fashion designer, Diana Reese. Diana is now calling for divorce. Reese has fired Felicity from the movie, hoping to gain some respect back, so the movie won't totally bomb._

"There she is," A bystander said, "That tramp who had an affair with that producer!"

"She'll never make it into the business now!" Another bystander commented.

Somebody threw half a coke at Felicity. "SLUT!" they screamed, "You don't belong on these streets."

_End Flashback._

_--_

"How long have you liked me?" Zoey asked.

"A couple...years...you know, since I fell off my bike..." Chase admitted.

"Which time?" Zoey asked.

"Uh...the first one..." Chase told her. He kissed her again.

Michael walked in, "Woohoo!" he cheered, "Chase, you said she liked another guy."

"Well, way to ruin the moment," Chase told him.

"Well, then, I guess I'll leave," Michael pretended to be sad..

"Bye bye," Zoey said.

"Just remember, practice safe sex," Michael teased.

Chase threw a pillow at Michael. Zoey got up, "I'll leave you boys alone." Zoey was obviously uncomfortable.

"Bye Zoey, do you want to meet up later?" Chase asked. Zoey didn't respond.

"Zoey? Zoey? He was kidding!" He ran out in the hall, "I never asked to have sex with you!" Dustin, who was walking by, stared at Chase. "I didn't!" Dustin shook his head and kept walking. "Well, that was awkward."

--

Dana sped down the highway. Just her, her helmet, and her purple jet-x. Little did she know Logan was following her on a pink Jet-X. Guys were honking and making kissy faces. But Logan didn't care. He needed Dana.

Dana drove for at least 50 miles. "Where is this girl headed?" He asked himself.

_How could I say that? _Dana thought to herself. _He's never going to treat me the same. _Dana stopped for gas. Logan, quickly, sped up and followed, careful not to be seen. Dana got back on the freeway and drove for another 20 miles, until getting off.

_Where is she taking me? _Logan thought. She parked her Jet-X right in front of the cemetery.

She walked 5 minutes or so until she reached a plain tombstone. Nothing big. Just a rock with a name engraved:

**F E L I C I T Y C R U Z**

**April 11, 1880-July 8, 1908 **

**Cause of death: Suicide**

She ran her hands across the tombstone.

A/N: Take a look across the dates of the newspaper and tombstone. Get it?


	7. Don't tempt me

**Key is in the Past**

_By CallmeMaddy—Chapter 7_

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so overrated.

A/N: Hey guys. Writing in front of the news. Saddam just reached execution site. About time, huh?

**Alright, let's do another chapter.**

Zoey walked, quickly, back to her dorm only to find Nicole and her new beau, Jimmy. Nicole signaled Jimmy to leave.

"Hey Zoe, what going on?" Nicole asked.

"Chase kissed me and asked me to the dance," Zoey revealed.

"That's great!" Nicole chirped.

"No," Zoey said, "No, it's not. Nicole? Don't you get it? It's not going to be the same anymore! Michael's already saying, 'Practice safe sex.' Ugh! Why'd I kiss him?"

"Wait. You kissed him?" Nicole asked, "And I thought Chase finally gained a backbone!"

"NICOLE, FOCUS!" Zoey snapped, "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down, Zoe. I'm sure he'll think it's cool if you just, you know, want to be friends," Nicole assured.

"Really?" Zoey asked, hopeful.

"No! Zoey, this is CHASE we're talking about! He's like clingy! Like velcro clingy!"

There was a knock on the door, " Zoey! Zoey. It's me."

Zoey mouthed 'please' to Nicole, hoping she would get rid of him.

Nicole opened the door, "Zoey went to the movies," She lied, "With...OMG! I'm suppose to be at the movies. Imagine that!"

Zoey slapped her forehead. Chase pushed her aside, "You're such a bad liar. You know that? Just let me see her, please?"

"I'm sorry," Nicole hated being put in the middle, "I truly am."

"Fine. Can you tell her I'm going to see _Night in the Museum _tonight at 7. She doesn't have to show up, but, if she's there, by chance, you should remind her that people don't talk while watching movies."

--

_FLASHBACK_

**The Los Angeles Times (Front Page)**

_Monday, July 8, 1908_

**FELICITY CRUZ FOUND DEAD **

_Felicity, who had an affair with Daniel Reese, has been found dead in her apartment. She has apparently overdosed on an over-the-counter medication. It appears she has committed suicide. Let it be clear: This is not a murder. Mr. Reese has refused to comment._

_She left a note as follows:_

_**Society kept us apart. I'm sorry. I love you.**_

_End Flashback_

**--**

--

Michael was walking aimlessly in the halls after being kicked out of his room.

"Strawberries and Creme, huh?" Someone called from afar. Michael spun around. It was Quinn.

"You know, you should really check your pockets," Quinn recommended.

Michael reached into his pocket and found a small device, "A tape recorder?"

"Not really. It does record voices though. But it's main feature is detecting emotion. How long have you liked Lola?" Quinn asked.

"Me? Like Lola?" Michael denied. His eyes lit up, "Do you think I can borrow that?"

"Uh...no. It's been known to explode randomly," Quinn warned.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT IT IN MY POCKET?" Michael was angry.

"Relax, Michael. I was only joking. If you want, I could help you with your little crush...what do you say?"

"Define help."

"No love potions, exploding bombs, or mind reading. They backfire to easily. Way to easily."

"What do you mean?"

"You know only dorm advisor, Coco? Well, I was trying to have her fall for our history teacher, Mr. Asswerly. Instead, well, she's in love with a Donkey living in Peru..."

Michael gave her a strange face, "It's a deal."

--

Dana ran her hands across the tombstone.

"She looks so...sad," Logan said, as if he cared, "Dana!" he called.

Dana looked startled. She got up and brushed herself off, "We can't be together, Logan. Even if I do admit that I've fallen in love with you.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm Dana Cruz, girl from a broken home. Sent to PCA by her mom so her dad wouldn't beat her. You're Logan Reese, guy with everything. Society won't allow it."

"Screw society," He took a deep breath, "Dana, I love you." He kissed her.

"No!" Dana pulled away, "No. Logan, I'm sorry. Our lips never met. What will our friends say?"

"What? So, now you're going to go chicken out and kill yourself like great grandmother?"

"Don't tempt me," Dana shook her head and jumped on her Jet-X.

A/N: Parallel. Oooo. All this from a Spanish project. Review.


	8. Tragedy Continues

**The Key is in the Past**

_Chapter 8 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imaginary dinosaur named Fluffy.

A/N: Almost a new year.

**Key is in the Past-Ch. 8**

"Don't tempt me? DON'T TEMPT ME? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan yelled.

"Just leave me alone," Dana told him. She fired up her Jet-X.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Logan mumbled and hopped on Nicole's Jet-X, "Don't do this."

--

"It's a deal," Michael confirmed, "So, how are you going to 'help' me?"

"Same way I found out you liked her, I use the MDLQP," Quinn answered.

"The what?"

"It stands for: Mark Delfiggalo loves Quinn Pensky. He helped me invent it."

"I'm not sure, Quinn, I don't know if invading her personal space is the right move," Michael admitted.

Quinn frowned, "Fine. I do have another invention that might do the trick..."

"And that is?"

"Follow," Quinn led him back to her lab...er...DORM...right...and into the closet.

"Why am I in a closet?" Michael asked.

"This isn't an ordinary closet," She pushed her clothes out of the way, revealing another door with a key lock. She pressed a few buttons.

"Name please," A computer voice asked.

"Quinn Pensky and guest."

"Good morning, Quinn," the computer said. The door opened.

"How did you afford this?" Michael asked.

"It's amazing what _Popular Science _will pay you for a highly radio active Banapple tree," Quinn told him, "Now, no one else knows about this room, not even Mark." She walked towards a small device, "This is a FEMA. A FEMA is used to test compatibility. Then, it tells you what do watch out for, the couple's personal weaknesses."

"Go on..."

"All I need is both couple's DNA."

"Look, Quinn, this is cool and all, but, frankly, I just want to know if she likes me..." Michael told her.

"That's it? That's all? I could've told you that ages ago."

"How?"

"Well, remember how I installed a two-way camera through our dorms?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I had it so I could listen in on their conversations without them knowing..."

Michael's eyes lit up.

"It's just too bad that you don't want to invade her personal space..." Quinn teased.

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" Michael begged.

--

Zoey sighed, "Nicole, what am I going to do? I feel so...bad."

"Zoey, what are you talking about? I got him to leave you alone," Nicole said, "I mean make up your mind! I love him. Nicole, get rid of him for me. We are just friends! Come on! One day–"

Nicole's tangent was cut off by Zoey, "Bye Nicole."

"Hey, where ya going?"

"To the 7 o'clock showing of _Night in the Museum,_" Zoey answered.

"Wait...I thought we were avoiding Chase..." Nicole said, confused. Zoey shut the door. "Make up your mind!" Nicole called.

--

_Flashback_

**The Los Angeles Times (Front Page)**

_Tuesday, July 9, 1908_

**TRAGEDY CONTINUES...Reese found dead, day after lover commits suicide**

_Recently, it has become clear that big-shot producer, Daniel Reese, has had an affair with Felicity Cruz. Yesterday, Felicity committed suicide. Today, Daniel is found dead by means of over-the-counter medicine, the same way Cruz killed herself. He, too, left a note:_

_**It's all my fault, Felicity. I'm sorry. Now, we can be together.**_

_Funeral arrangements are being planned. Also, to make matters worse, it is apparent that Diana Reese, is pregnant with a boy to be named Logan Reese (_A/N: Logan's grandfather

_End FLASHBACK _

--

"Please, Dana, come on. Let us talk about this!" Logan begged, "Don't leave I'll just follow you."

"Logan, I can't. I can't even be around you."

"Dana–come on. If you're worried about our friends, we don't tell them! Come on!"

"Yeah, because that worked out so well for Felicity."

"But, you're NOT Felicity. You're Dana. I'm Logan. Hello. You're not a famous actress. I'm not a producer...yet. So, stop pretending you're her."

"But what if my fate's the same!"

"What if I grow a third nose. Or tomorrow pigs fall out of the sky. We'll deal with it when it comes."

Dana shook her head.

"Fine. Whatever, Dana, I'm done chasing you," Logan sped off.

He was really angry, so he was speeding super fast. And along comes this brand new hybrid and...BOOM!

Dana saw the whole thing, "Oh my god. What have I...done!" She pulled out her cell, "911! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

A/N: Review


	9. What if he DIES?

**The Key is in the Past**

_Chapter 9 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If it were up to me, Logan would be the star.  
A/N: I know, I know. You're all mad at me about Logan. I wouldn't kill him…or would I? Stardust-Felicity had a child before she met Daniel. (Read on!)

**Chapter 9—Key is in the Past**

Zoey had talked herself into meeting Chase at the movies. Chase, however, did not know if she would show up.

_She's going to show. You know she will. She has to show up, _he convinced himself. He was getting sweaty. He reached for more popcorn. Then, he just sat in the theater, waiting for the movie to start and hoping that Zoey will show.

Meanwhile, outside, Zoey was waiting in line to buy a ticket. The line was long. Zoey checked her watch. She had twenty minutes. When she finally reached the front and she was about to buy, her phone rang. "One sec," She told the ticket girl.

"Zo..zo..ey," It was Dana. She continued talking, but, as result of, the sobbing, Zoey couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Dana. Slow down. Speak clearly, I can't understand you."  
"Logan (sob) he (sob) got in a car (sob) accident (sob). My fault (BIG sob). In hospital St. Luis of Argon (sob) extensive care (sob). Come quick," Dana hung up.

The ticket lady looked at Zoey, annoyed. "No ticket, today," Zoey ran off.

"St. Luis of Argon? That's like 90 miles away. What is he doing up there?" She wondered. She hopped on her Jet-X and sped off.

--

"Paging Dr. Bravoes to the Extensive Care unit."

Dana sat outside the extensive care unit, not knowing the extent of Logan's injuries or even if he would make it though this difficult time. Dana cried a lot. She stood up and tried to look into his room, but the shades were all down.

_This is all my fault. All my fault._

--

_Flashback_

_Diana wept when she saw her late husband's grave. Although, he had an affair, she still loved him. But the vice versa wasn't true. Their love wasn't meant to be…he belonged to Felicity. _

_So, she felt bad. She contacted Felicity's dying mother. Only to learn Felicity had a young child, a Miss Ellie Cruz, which she left behind. Feeling bad, she paid for Felicity's mother's heart surgery and paid for Ellie's education. Diana acted as step in mother for Ellie when necessary, but when Diana passed away, she found it easier to never speak again to any of the remaining Reeses._

--

"Let me see," Michael begged.

He reached for the remote, but Quinn snatched it, "Not so fast," she told him.

"Now what?" Michael asked.  
"I need to make sure you won't tell anyone how you found this out…"

"Fine, just let me watch," Michael agreed.

--

Chase watched the whole movie. Alone. _I can't believe she actually didn't show,_ Chase thought. He really truly believed she would. _Well, screw her. I don't need her. If she's too scared of a real relationship, then I need to find someone who's not._

Nicole walked up, "Hey Chase!" She greeted, thinking he and Zoey had made up, "How was the movie?" She asked. Chase glared. "What did I say?" She asked, innocent.

"Like you don't know," Chase glared some more.

"I really don't," Nicole told him, "Honest."

"Zoey never came."  
"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked, "She said she was going to meet you."  
"Well, she didn't."

"So, the real question is, what happened to Zoey?"

--

No news of Logan had been heard. Zoey traveled 90 miles VIA Jet-X to the hospital where Logan was being kept.

"How is he?" She asked Dana.

"Ah! Zoey, don't scare me…I haven't heard anything."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, it all started with Miss Abel's family tree project. I realized that Logan and mine's great grandparents had been sleeping around with each other. Now, Daniel, his great-grandfather, was married to Diana. The media found out about the affair and Felicity, my great-grandmother, committed suicide. Then, Daniel killed himself. Then, Logan said he loved me. And I was all freaked and didn't want to be like Felicity. Then Logan got pissed and went really fast on Nicole's Jet-X and got in a car accident. And it's my all fault and the worst part is _I'm in love with Logan,"_ Dana admitted.

"Wow," Zoey was shocked, "That was a lot of information to handle, especially the part about you loving Logan. Although, it's not surprising, you and he—"

"Zoey! Focus!" Dana snapped, "He's in here, because of me. I made him angry, so he drove 80 miles per hour into a moving car."

"That fast?"  
"It's my fault. What if he DIES?"

A older man, a doctor, came out, "Are you Dana Cruz?" he asked.  
"I have some news about Logan."

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. Is it good news or bad? This is getting confusing. Family trees for you visuals out there:

Felicity's mother Felicity Ellie  Dana's mom  Dana

Daniel & Diana  Logan (Grandfather)  Malcolm Reese  Logan Reese

(I hoped the arrows show up! Sometimes they won't.)


	10. And the results?

**The Key is in the Past**

_By CallmeMaddy—Chapter 10_

Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Logan would be the star.

A/N: Happy New Year. I can't believe we're on Chapter 10

**Key is in the Past…chapter 10**

"So, the real question is, where's Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"You got me," Chase replied, "Why don't you call her?" Chase suggested.

Nicole took out her teck mate. She opened her phone and dialed Zoey's number.

--

Meanwhile, Zoey sits in pain, while the doctor is telling Dana how Logan is doing. She's crying, but Zoey can't tell how bad it is. While she's trying hear, her pink razor phone buzzes. (She lost her teck mate in the fountain…remember?) The phone had purple, clear, and light pink rhinestones. She looks at the caller ID and sees Nicole. She steps outside, considering cell phones aren't allowed inside.

"Hey Nicole, what's going on?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nicole screamed, "HOW ABOUT YOU BREAKING CHASE'S HEART? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MEET HIM?"

"Oh my God, Chase!" Zoey slapped her head, "I totally forgot!"  
"How did you forget?" Nicole asked, "You were on your way there!"  
"Is Chase mad?" Zoey asked.

"He's not talking to you…" Nicole told him.

I know, I know, but Dana called…Logan's in the hospital," Zoey defended.

"He's where?" Nicole asked, "Why didn't you me?"

"I guess I forgot two things?" Zoey tried.

"We're on our way…" Nicole told her.

"Wait…wait. We're 90 miles at St. Luis of Argon hospital…"

"Why are you up there?" Nicole asked.

"Long story. By the way…your Jet-X, well, Logan will pay for a new one," Zoey assured, "I'll explain when you get here. I need to find out what's going on," She hung up.

Nicole turned to Chase, "We need your car."  
"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way. Now, find Michael, Lola, and Quinn," Nicole took charge.

--

Quinn brought Michael out of the secret room and sat him on her bed. Quinn popped in a tape and her picture came up on a TV monitor. She states, "Lola evidence. Date: December 23, 2006."

Lola, Nicole, and Zoey were in their room. Nicole was blabbering about some guy (Johnny…she bounces fast). Zoey was talking about Chase, even though they were just "friends".

Lola opens her mouth, "Guys, we need to talk…"

"Uh-oh," Zoey joked, "Lola's breaking up with us."  
"What would I say if I told you I liked this guy…" Lola started.  
"OMG! Who? Is he cute? Do I know him?" Nicole was ecstatic.

"It's—" Nicole, Chase, and Lola entered the room. Quinn, quickly, shut off the TV, afraid Lola would see.

"We have an emergency," Nicole told them, "Logan's in the hospital."  
"OMG!" Quinn shouted, "Why?"  
"I don't know. I do know something happened to my Jet-X and they are 90 miles away," Nicole responded.

The five hopped into Chase's classic 60s' convertible, driving as fast as the speed limit would allow.

--

_Flashback_

_A five-year-old Dana sat on her Grandmother's, Ellie, lap.  
"Tell me again, Grammy!" Little Dana begged._

"_Well, Felicity and Daniel were in love, but the world wouldn't accept it."_

"_Was he nice? Daniel?" Little Dana asked,_

"_I didn't really know him, I was only a baby. But, from what I heard, he was nice."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Well, he died, depressed, to be with Felicity," Ellie answered, "But the word is Daniel had a son, who's son, Malcolm, is a big movie producer. Malcolm has a son about your age, Logan, I think."_

"_Is Logan nice?"  
"I don't know, I've never met him."  
"Well, when I grow up, Grammy, I'm going to find this Logan, 'cause I'm sure he's nice, and we can become friends," Dana assured._

_Grammy smiled, "Ok. Night now, Dana."_

"_Night."_

_End Flashback_

--

Dana thought back to this moment, now realizing she was talking about Logan. A older man, a doctor, came out, "Are you Dana Cruz?" he asked.  
She nodded.

"I have some news about Logan," He said.

"How bad?" Dana asked.

"2 broken ribs, a broken arm, two broken legs, and broken bone in the foot, and a concussion," He answered, "He's be in a wheelchair for probably 10 months and fully healed in a year."  
Dana's face dropped, "All my fault."

The doctor tried to cheer Dana up by saying, "The bright side? He isn't going to die or have permanent brain damage, or be paralyzed for life."

Dana was full on crying, "Can I see him?" She wept.

A/N: Review. Happy New Year. Ok, Microsoft word is being mean, so if you see random lines, I can't lose them, sorry.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**Chapter 11, the next chapter, IS THE LAST. There is no word of a sequel unless I really feel a reason to have one. After this, I will be working on Revenge or perhaps I'm pick up my story WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, a High School Musical/Zoey 101 crossover, although it gives me a big headache. Way too many characters. Maybe I'll start another story or do some one shots. Your opinion could sway my actions. Tell me when you review.**

Also, I wrote a one shot last night about New Year's Eve. (It's DL, of course!) See profile for that.


	11. Careful of the Cuts: The Finale

**The Key is in the Past**

_Chapter 11 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Logan would be the star.

A/N: Ok, guys, last chapter. Remember: What you say in your review could influence my decisions.

**Key is in the Past – Chapter 11 – The Last Chapter**

Chase drove his convertible, or, as he called it, his baby. The five were lucky, because they didn't hit any traffic or get lost, letting them arrive in a nice 1 hour and 21 minutes.

The five rushed into the ER room, only to find Zoey, sitting there twiddling her thumbs. Chase looked away and told Michael he was going to get something from the vending machines.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Shouted Michael, "Get me some potato chips." Lola rolled her eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Nicole turned to them, "Children, calm," She said, then turned to Zoey.

"Now, be mindful, this may shock you," Zoey warned.

"After performing surgery on my little brother's heart, nothing shocks me," Quinn told her. Everyone stared with looks that said, 'I don't want to know.'

"Ok," Zoey took a deep breath, "Dana said that Logan and hers great grandparents had been sleeping around with each other. Now, Daniel, Logan's great-grandfather, was married to Diana. The media found out about the affair and Felicity, Dana's great-grandmother, committed suicide. Then, Daniel killed himself. Then, Logan said he loved Dana. Like real love, not just," in her best intimation of Logan,"Wanna make out? And Dana was all freaked and didn't want to be like Felicity. Then Logan got pissed and went really fast on Nicole's Jet-X and got in a car accident. She thinks it's all her fault and then she said I'm in love with Logan."

The four had the same reaction as Zoey: confused and that's a lot to handle.

Zoey pulled Nicole aside, "How's Chase doing?"  
"Let's just say based on the car ride here, it doesn't look good for you…" Nicole broke the bad news.

--

Zoey went to the vending machines to find Chase.

"K2," Chase mumbled and press the buttons. Out came a Kit Kat. He put in another dollar and got Michael's potato chips. He bent down to pick the chips up when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Zoey.  
"Oh, hello," Chase said and turned away.  
"Chase, come on," Zoey begged, "Can we at least talk?"

Chase sighed, "You hurt me, Zoe."  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry," She kisses him, "Take me back."

"Ok," He agrees, "If next time I invite you to a movie, you show up."  
Zoey chuckled, "Agreed." She kisses him again.

--

Chase and Zoey walk back, holding hands. Chase tosses Michael the chips.

"Thanks," replies Michael, "I see that you picked up something too," He says referring to Zoey. Lola slaps him. He starts tickling her. The rest of the gang sits and stares at them, wondering why they aren't together. Lola tells Michael that she wants to take a walk, Michael, promptly, follows.

"I talked to Quinn," Lola told Michael.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. He then shot Quinn a glare and she responded with an evil smile.

"She said one of her inventions proved that you liked me…" Lola revealed.  
"Oh?" Michael said, pretending to be surprised.

"Is it true?" Lola asked.

Michael didn't answer.

"Is it?"  
Again, no response from Michael.

Lola kissed him, "Is it?"  
He nodded and kissed her.

--

"Can I see him?" Dana asked.

The doctor nodded and led her through a door.

Logan was hooked up with all kinds of machines Dana couldn't even name. "Oh my god," She whispered.

"How bad is it?" He asked her.

"2 broken ribs, a broken arm, two broken legs, and broken bone in the foot, and a concussion. The concussion's gone now, but you'll be in a wheelchair for ten months and you will recover fully for a year."

"Great," Logan muttered, "No basketball for me…" He picked up a mirror, "Oh my god! I'm UGLY!" His face had been all cut up.

Dana smiled, "You're not ugly. I'm sorry. I feel like it's all my fault."  
"It's not," Logan assured, "You weren't speeding."  
"Well, in the waiting room, waiting to find out if you were going to live," Dana told him, "I decided something."  
"What's that?" Logan asked.

"That I'd rather be Felicity and die than not be with you," Dana admitted. She kissed him.

"Ow. Ow," Logan complained, "Careful of the cuts."

Dana smiled, "Air kiss."  
"Fine, but I get out of here, we are so making out," Logan said, back to his normal self.

**THE END**

A/N: Hey guys. That's the end. It's been fun writing for you guys. I don't think there will be a sequel, considering there's no real point left in the plot. Maybe you guys disagree, if so speak out. Tell me in your review.


End file.
